1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor producing equipment or semiconductor inspection equipment, and the like, cooling of an integrated circuit element is carried out by flowing a refrigerant, as a cooling liquid, while directly contacting with the integrated circuit element, as an object of cooling. In the case of cooling the integrated circuit element, moisture in the refrigerant has to be removed to prevent short circuit between end terminals. In a cooling device for supplying a refrigerant to an object of cooling which does not accept moisture, a moisture adsorption filter is equipped with to adsorb moisture being mixed and dissolved in the refrigerant (see JP-A-2001-50624). The cooling device includes a tank for storing the refrigerant, a pump for supplying the refrigerant to the object of cooling, and a heat exchanger for cooling the refrigerant returning from the object of cooling. The moisture adsorption filter includes an adsorbent, and is installed in the tank.
The cooling device is sometimes operated under the condition that temperature of the refrigerant to be supplied to the object of cooling becomes not higher than that for freezing the moisture dissolving in the refrigerant. Operation of the cooling device under such condition separates or release moisture, not able to dissolve, from the refrigerant, and converts the separated moisture to fine ice crystals, and thus suspends the crystals in the refrigerant. The moisture adsorption filter can not adsorb the moisture in the form of the ice crystals anymore. Therefore, the fine ice crystals formed in the refrigerant adhere to the heating transfer face of a heat exchanger, which consequently causes reduction of heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger. If the ice crystals adhesion to the heat exchanger develops more, cooling capacity is reduced, and resulting in continuous operation of the cooling device impossible.